Forum:Neue Kultur der Denunziation
Für die Obrigkeitsgläubigen ist das, was hier gerade passiert natürlich schlimm. Sehr schlimm, denn schon seit ewigen Zeiten gestehen sie ihren Oberen selbstverständlich eine abweichende Auslegung von Wahrheit zu. Ob diese nun Uwe, Franz, Helmut oder Walter hiessen, ihr Wort gilt stets als heilig, ihr Handeln stets als recht. "Niemand hat die Absicht eine Mauer zu errichten" Also stand auch nie eine? So lange nichts anderes bewiesen ist, sollte schon die Unschuldsvermutung gelten! Zur Untersuchung sollten unbedingt für Staatssicherheit qualifizierte Personen eingesetzt werden und keine Laien! Nach diesen Schema geht die Rechnung dann immer auf. Wirklich schlecht sind dabei nur Menschen, die mit Fotos dann lückenlos die Existenz von 1400 km Grenze belegen wollen - pfui, pfui, pfui!!! Auch was heute aus den Möglichkeiten der Datensammlung, Datenübertragung und der Vernetzung von Informationsquellen geworden ist, ist natürlich schlimm. Sehr schlimm, denn wurden diese Möglichkeiten von den Obrigkeiten doch gerade dazu geschaffen, das Denunziantentum überflüssig zu machen. Vollautomatisierte Informationssammlung ermöglicht die Kontrolle gesellschaftlichen, ökonomischen und rechtskonformen Verhaltens der Untertanen. Endlich ist der Zustand erreicht, dass auf die Mitarbeit Tausender verzichtet werden kann, da jeder freiwillig fein säuberlich seine Daten bei Fratzenbuch & Co eintippt. Dank Voodoo-Phone gilt selbst die elektronische Fußfessel als technisch veraltet, da jeder peinlichst darauf bedacht ist, seinen Standortmelder stets mit sich zu führen. Doch dann geht die Sache plötzlich nach hinten los - nun hat es die Macher selbst erwischt. Schlimme Zeiten sind das! Sehr schlimm, denn damit wir sind auf dem besten Weg zum "gläsernen Verantwortlichen". Derartige Vertreter werden für den demokratiebewussten Obrigkeitsgläubigen richtig anstrengend. Bislang wurde seine Ruhe zwischen ihhh-fone und flattem free-tv bislang nur seltenst durch seine Schuldigkeit, einige wenig ändernde Kreuze machen zu müssen gestört, um seiner demoktatischen Staatsbürgerpflicht nachzukommen. Durch die neuen Möglichkeiten wird Demokratie eine richtig zeitraubende Angelegenheit! Wenn mit der Überprüfung einer einzigen plagiatverdächtigen Stelle dann auch noch mehr bewirkt wird als mit den letzten 20 fix hingeschluderten Kreuzen, ist das schlimm. Sehr schlimm, denn das inflationiert die Rolle des braven Kreuzers doch ganz gravierend. Noch viel, viel schlimmer sind die Folgen für das gegenwärtige gesellschaftliche Rollenverständnis: Sollte nun etwa plötzlich gelten, dass plötzlich nicht mehr zählt, was man sich leistet sondern was man leistet? _________________________ Danke, jetzt weis ich was für ein heruntergekommenes Subjekt ich bin. Es war echt schlecht von mir die Doktorarbeit von Herrn von Guttenberg (er ist von Gottes Gnaden mein Herr) anzuzweifeln. Ich werde das nie wieder tun, ehrlich wahr. Ich bin zerknirscht und werde mich nie mehr abfällig über den zukünftigen Bundeskanzler äussern. Es war sehr unerhört von mir den Star aller guten Menschen in Deutschland schief anzusehen. Ab jetzt bin ich Guttenberg-Anhänger, ihr habt mich überzeugt, eure Argumente sind so was von stichhaltig. Da packe ich ein und werde nie wieder daran zweifeln, dass die Konservativen in Deutschland wissen was Recht und Ordnung ist. Es war sehr dumm von mir linkes Gedankengut in mir getragen zu haben. So was tun nur dumme Menschen, wurde mir gerade klar. Ich habe auch einmal geglaubt, dass die Stasi was gutes ist und die Russen unsere Freunde sind. Jetzt weis ich, dass die USA unsere wirklichen Freunde sind, daher fährt unser (jetzt auch mein) Guttenberg so gerne in Kriegsgebiete. Und ich habe gezweifelt, dass der Papst mein Vater ist (weil er mir nicht ähnlich sieht). Aber jetzt ist Schluß mit diesem Lotterleben, ich gehe morgen zur Beichte und werde nur mehr ehelichen Geschlechtsverkehr zum Zwecke der Fortpflanzung haben. Das schreibt ein ehemaliger Linker, jetzt wegen der unzähligen guten Argumente in diesem Forum bekehrt. Wo kann ich der CDU und wenn es sein muss, auch der CSU beitreten? Das ist ein unpolitisches Forum, aber die schlagkräftigen Argumente der Gutenberg-Anhänger haben mich überzeugt, dass es nur eine wahre Politik gibt, die der Konservativen, die ich soeben umarme und zu meiner eigenen künftigen Politik mache. Ich habe bis jetzt mein Leben vergeudet, aber das ist vorbei, Ich glaube nun an Guttenberg, an die Angie (Eintschie oder so), den Stoiber (was für eine Vaterfigur, natürlich weniger Vater als der Papst, aber doch) und an alle Professoren, die dafür sorgen, dass verdiente Politiker den Doktortitel schnell und vom Pöbel nicht anfechtbar bekommen. Was für ein Tag, ich bin erwacht! Ich war auch wirklich neidisch auf den Guttenberg. Ich wollte auch so eine liebe Frau und solche braven Kinder wie er. Ich wollte auch viel Geld und einen großen Bauernhof mit vielen Tieren und Angestellten. Ich wollte auch so erfolgreich sein wie er. Aber jetzt weis ich, das steht mir nicht zu, zu so was muss man geboren sein, was mir nicht passiert ist. Aber das macht mir nichts mehr aus, das ist die göttliche Ordnung auf der Welt. Ich bin ganz unten und schaue zum Herrn von Gutenberg hinauf und freue mich, dass es ihn gibt. Er könnte mich ja missachten, aber das tut er sicher nicht, er will nur von mir gewählt werden. Und genau das werde ich von jetzt an tun. Und seine Doktorarbeit ist so was von gut, genial, und ich habe das erst heute bemerkt. Da sieht man wieder, dass ich von niedriger Geburt bin und meine Zeit brauchte, bis ich die von höherer Geburt als meine Herrn anerkennen konnte. Aber neidisch bin ich noch immer (aber ich gebe es nicht mehr zu, weil ich jetzt zu den guten Bürgern gehöre, die keinen Neid kennen). Ich bin auch ein Denunziant, weil ich ab jetzt alle Linken verraten werde. Die Linken bringen die Wirtschaft in Deutschland um, mit ihren unverfrohrenen Forderungen. Es kann nicht jeder gleich viel haben, wie soll sonst der Gutenberg viel haben. Ausserdem mus man sich das was man hat, zuerst verdienen. Zum Beispiel damit, daas man eine guten Vater und eine gute Mutter hat, die einen was mitgeben können. Aber was schreibe ich da, du weist ja schon alles. Und die es nicht verstehen, denen kann man nicht helfen. Das ist der Lauf der Welt. Mit manchen kann man was anfangen und mit den meisten hat man nur Probleme. hallo kommentierer zeile tiefer. wärest du so freundlich und gehst mal mit den den von dir angeworbenen freunden spielen? haben hier leider zu tun... boah ey ihr habt echt keine freunde oder?! Ihr seid die Avantgarde einer neuen Kultur der Denunziation, in Euren Köpfen vereinigt sich die Ethik der Stasi mit der des Reichssicherheitshaupamts und das alles mit gewohnt deutscher Gründlichkeit. Seid nur vorsichtig, auch Euch kann diese Cyber-Inquisition mal aufs Rad flechten! :Danke für den Hinweis. Werde sofort meine Beiträge hier löschen. Und wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, sollte die Demokratie im Internet verboten werden. Ich denke wir sollten uns mal über Internet-Sperren unterhalten. ::Wenn ich daran denke, wieviel Nützliches geschaffen werden könnte, während Ihr Euch hier produziert und an den Werken anderer abbarbeitet, wird mir gräuslich schlecht. Sic transit gloria mundi. Die "Avantgarde einer neuen Kultur der Denunziation"? :Aber klar, doch! ...und Wikileaks ist ein Teil der internationalen zionistischen Weltverschwörung, die Revolution in Ägypten wird von Islamisten gesteuert, die SPD versucht, die Massen zur Sozialen Revolution anzustacheln - und wenn zu Guttenberg tatsächlich demnächst seinen Doktortitel aberkannt bekommen sollte, dann ist selbstredend nicht er selber - als Verantwortlicher für die Plagiat-Schwemme in 'seiner' Arbeit - Schuld an dem Debakel, sondern all die fiesen, gemeinen, neidzerfressenen Helfershelfer der "Cyber-Inquisition", die sich gerade an der Aufklärung des vorliegenden Skandals beteiligen! Außerdem, um abschließend mal ernst zu werden, grenzt Dein obiges Statement an eine Verhöhnung der Stasi- und Gestapo-Opfer! -- Mr. Nice 13:18, 18. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Ironischerweise werden diejenigen, die sich um die Aufklärung dieser Vorwürfe bemühen, von dir mit der Stasi verglichen, im gleichen Atemzug forderst du dann ein Verbot der Demokratie im Internet (was auch immer du dir darunter vorstellen magst) und Internet-Sperren. Da stellt sich mir die Frage, wer sich wohl eher mit der Stasi vergleichen lässt. -- gimp Ich verstehe nicht, wie man sich an diesem niederen Treiben "anderen Fehlverhalten nachweisen" und dieses Fehlerhalten dann instrumentalisieren, derart Ergötzen kann. Das ist das Letzte und endlockt wir ein ermüdetetes *Gähn*. hi kumpel von kai, schöne grüße. na du weißt ja seit gestern, wo du dir die aw hierauf abholen kannst. Du wirst nicht vermuten wir die Guten Wir Sozialdemokraten haben Herr Guttenberg nicht angegriffen. Dies war eine Sache seiner Juristenkollegen. Wir wollen keine Revolte sondern die sozale Wende zum Wohle aller Bürger Ähem - Lieber Jörg: zu Deiner Aufklärung => der Herr Jurist, der die Zeit fand die 485 Seiten auf Plagiate durchzuarbeiten ist Sozialdemokrat und in vielfältiger Weise von der SPD mit Aufträgen bedacht, sowie in einem von Sozialdemokraten gegründeten Institut unterwegs. Ich stehe weder dort noch hier - wir sollten schlicht der ganzen Wahrheit die Ehre geben. >>DISCLAIMER: Wir möchten klarstellen, dass diese Aktion nichts mit politischer Ausrichtung, persönlicher Schmutzkampagne oder ähnlichem zu tun hat. Unser Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern, damit auch weiterhin eine korrekte wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise von Trägern eines solchen Titels erwartet werden kann. Durch Aufdecken der existierenden Plagiate in der vorliegenden Dissertation versuchen wir, der Bayreuther Prüfungskomission die Arbeit zu erleichtern. Sollten sich auch Dissertationen von Politikern am anderen Ende des Spektrums durch Plagiate "auszeichnen", hätten wir keinerlei Probleme, genauso zu verfahren.<< Das ist ja wohl nicht weniger gelogen oder Vorspiegelung falscher Tatsachen, als Plagiate selbst. Und Augenwischerei. "Ihr seid die Avantgarde einer neuen Kultur der Denunziation." ABSOLUT RICHTIG. Mit welchem Recht und Hintergrund stürzen sich sogenannte Plagiatsjäger (welcher sozialen, politischen, beruflichen Herkunft auch immer) auf "persönliches" Fehlverhalten eines Einzelnen? Heutzutage wird sich auf "persönliches" Fehlverhalten "öffentlich" gestürzt, dass man nur von "Denunziation" sprechen kann. Die Aussage der "Ethik der Stasi mit der des Reichssicherheitshaupamts" ist geschmacklos. Ebenso wie der Hinweis auf "Stasi- und Gestapo-Opfer!" Ist das euere Art der Argumentation? Dann sehe ich schwarz für die Zukunft dieser Republik. Natürlich ist dies eine Art "Cyber-Inquisition". Und sie macht euch, leider, Spass und ihr glaubt tatsächlich, ihr würdet damit etwas Gutes machen. Dieses Land hat RICHTIGE Probleme: wachsende Armut, Sozialabbau, Korruption in Wirtschaft und Politik, sterbende Soldaten in einem Land, indem wir nichts zu suchen haben, usw. Wir entwickeln uns zu einer "Bananenrepublik". Wenn ihr was Gutes machen wollt, dann wehrt euch dagegen und stürzt euch nicht auf ein "persönliches" Fehlverhalten eines einzelnen Politikers/Menschen. : Und diese Probleme haben vor allem damit zu tun, dass Regeln (Gesetze etc.) nicht einghalten werden. Genau darum geht es hier: dass wir von einem Politiker erwarten, dass die Regeln beachtet und sich nicht (vor allem zum eigenen Vorteil!) darüber hinwegsetzt. Zeigt mir einen, nur einen ehrlichen Politiker in diesem Land! Werden wir nicht nach jeder Wahl eines Besseren belehrt (egal welche Fraktion, welcher Gesinnung)? Und selbst wenn sich der Sachverhalt so darstellt, wie es den Anschein macht..... Macht es Herrn Guttenberg zu einem schlechteren Politiker/Minister, als es seine Damen und Herren Kollegen sind? Und mal ehrlich: Wer von uns hat denn noch nicht irgendwo und irgendwie geschummelt; bei einer Schularbeit, bei einem Test, einer Prüfung, usw.? "Cyber-Inquisition"!?! Ja, leider............ ~~Ryan Aden~~ "Unser Ziel ist, die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern, damit auch weiterhin eine korrekte wissenschaftliche Arbeitsweise von Trägern eines solchen Titels erwartet werden kann." Wieviel Doktorarbeiten habt ihr denn schon durchgesehen, wenn es euer Ziel ist - die wissenschaftliche Integrität eines Doktortitels in Deutschland zu sichern? Traurig, dass man sich so auf einen Menschen stürzt anstatt sich um die eigentlichen Probleme zu kümmern. Wenn Herr Guttenberg nicht einmal die Verantwortung für hunderte von fehlenden Fußnoten und Anführungsstriche übernehmen kann und sich darüber einen Doktortitel tatsächlich erschlichen haben sollte, kann so ein Mann unmöglich die Verantwortung für hunderttausende Bundeswehrsoldaten übernehmen. Es ist eine erhebliche öffentliche Verantwortung, das Leben dieser Frauen und Männer zu riskieren. Würde Herr Guttenberg tatsächlich des Betruges überführt, wäre es nach meiner Meinung nach verantwortungslos, ihn auf einen solchen wichtigen Posten zu belassen. Es ist daher ein grundsätzliches Problem. Denunziation? Was wäre die Wissenschaft, wenn keiner dem anderen zu nahe treten will und deshalb sagt, ja wird schon stimmen, was du da geschrieben hast? Die Wissenschaft lebt vom Detail, von der Überprüfung und der Auseinandersetzung. Dem muss sich jeder Doktorand und überhaupt jeder Wissenschaftler stellen. Es geht ja nicht um eine Mathearbeit in der fünften Klasse. Und wenn mit dem Stasi-Argument das „Herumschnüffeln“ in der Dissertation kritisiert wird, kann man nur sagen: eine Dissertation ist kein Tagebuch. Eine Dissertation ist immer öffentlich. Ich finde diesen Guttenberg Plagiat absolut denunzierend. Wer sagt mir denn, dass die vielen Teilnehmer hier, die die Arbeit jetzt durchschauen eine wissenschaftliche Kenntnis haben? Woher weiß, dass diejenigen, die angeblich die Plagiate finden, eine Kompetenz haben? Hier kann doch jeder irgendetwas schreiben. Zuerst gilt doch die Unschuldsvermutung, bis jemand verurteilt ist. Solange finde ich es Geschmacklos wenn sämtliche Leute meinen, dass sie die Arbeit auseinandernehmen müssen. Wer hat denn hier schon eine Arbeit geschrieben? Wenn die Universitäten dies geprüft haben, dann kann man ein Urteil fällen, vorher nicht. ---- Lese ich gerade 'Unschuldsvermutung'???? Anstatt hier von Rechtschreibefehlern gespickte Beiträge zu verfassen wäre es hilfreicher gewesen, sich mit ein paar grundlegenden Informationen zu versorgen. Dann wäre Ihnen sicher nicht entgangen, das die Universitäten (eine, nämlich die in Bayern) bereits ein solches Urteil gefällt haben. (Viele juristischen Fakultäten äußern sich im Übrigen ähnlich) Sämtliche medialen Informationsquellen in diesem Lande liefern seit Tagen genug Informationen, die selbst einem Nicht-Wissenschaftler genügen sollten festzustellen, dass Text A (KTzG) mit Text B (Urheber) identisch oder bis auf Nuancen identisch ist. Das nennt man Diebstahl fremden Eigentums. Und man das als seine Leistung ausgibt, ist das eine Täuschung. Und wenn man dann noch ein Ehrenwort abgegeben hat, es sei die eigene Leistung, wiegt die Täuschung doppelt so schwer. Und als sei das nicht genug, belügt der Urheber des Pamphletes den deutschen Bundestag und spricht von einem Versehen (immerhin war er in der Lage zu erkennen, dass er Blödsinn verfasst hat). Geschmachlos ist allerdings, unter diesen erdrückenden Tatsachen das Amt eines Ministers ausüben zu wollen, geschmacklos sind die Äußerungen der Bundeskanzlerin zum bisherigen Verlauf, geschmacklos sind die kritiklosen Sympathiebekundungen für einen Hochstapler und Betrüger, geschmacklos sind die verzweifelten Verharmlosungsversuche dieses Skandals und geschmacklos sind die endlosen Beleidigungen der Pro-KTG-Fraktion, die bar jeglichen geschichtlichen Wissen STASI- und GESTAPO-Vergleiche auffahren. ---- Hier wirken die pluralistischen Instrumente der Wissensgesellschaft des 21. Jahrhunderts. Und das ist gut so! ---- Denunzianten wie die meisten hier sind auf einer Stufe mit jedem StasiSpitzel, Gaddafi und Gaddafianhaenger und sonstigen Gestpo-aehnlichen Organisationen. Niemand sagt doch inzwischen, dass er keinen Fehler gemacht hat.. aber anonym im Netz einzelnen die Hosen auszuziehen ist so ekelhaft.... IP Adressen sollten oeffentlich gemacht werden... damit das wenigstens auf die Personen zurueckfaellt und amn sich wehren koennte... ---- Hallo lieber Vorredner, danke für deine Zeilen. Ohne inhaltlich auf Dich einzugehen halte ich dein Erscheinen hier für wichtig. Wir anderen müssen zur Kenntnis nehmen, daß die ganz überwiegende Mehrheit in Deutschland das tendenziell ähnlich sieht und diese 'eine' Person sehr verehrt und wenige dann eben so reagieren. Es wurde der Einfluss der Springerpresse oder auch Parallelen zur völkischen Verehrung von 1933 diskutiert. Wirklich verstanden habe ich die Mechanismen die zur Verehrung der EINEN Person führen noch nicht. Um Mißverständnisse gleich auszuschliessen: diese eine Person des Jahres 2011 ist unzweifelhaft ein Demokrat. Mir geht es um das unterwürfige Verhalten eines Teils der Bevölkerung. ---- Köstlich, dieser humoristische Beitrag!. Danke! ---- Damit entpuppt sich wieder ein Pro-KTG als ungebildet. Im übrigen sind die IP-Adressen sichtbar, was das WIKI zumindest von der STASI unterscheidet, denn die unterhielt keine Internetseite mit den Namen der IM's. Die GESTAPO hat Menschen anderer Gesinnung verschleppt, gefoltert und ermordet - mir sind solche Vorkommnisse im Zusammenhang mit KTG's Copygate nicht bekannt. Gaddafi ist ein menschenverachtender Diktator (bzw. ich kennen keinen Diktator, der das nicht ist und war), auch hier ist nichtmal im Ansatz eine Parallele zu erkennen. Und bevor jetzt Pol Pot, Stalin oder Ceausecu folgen sei erwähnt, dass gerade demokratische Aufklärung und freier Journalismus sich eben gegen solche, auch aufkeimende, Strukturen wenden. Für richtig gefährlich halte ich Menschen, die solche extremen Ansichten vertreten, bar jeglicher historischer, geschweige denn politischer Bildung, vor allem wenn sie in Massen auftreten und wie die Lemmige einem Idol hinterher hecheln, der nur vorgibt was er zu sein scheint. Sich Information zu verschließen ist jedermanns eigene Sache, keine Ahnung zu haben und 'Blödsinn' zu verbreiten ist ein übeler charakterlicher Zug. ---- Analytisch Denunzianten, Stasi, Ghaddafi und Gestapo in einem Kurzatemzug unterzubringen finde ich zu kurz gegriffen. Nennen Sie doch "die meisten hier" gleich DAS BÖSE. Nein, so blöd ist keiner, das Bewiesene zu bestreiten. Steht so auch im kleinen Kriminellen-1-mal-1 als Ratschlag. Wer hat denn dem nackten Kaiser die Kleider ausgezogen? Möchten Sie ihre IP-Adresse angesichts ihrer Neigung das Ganze Wiki hier zu beleidigen preisgeben? Das wäre ein Anfang. ---- Lasst uns dankbar sein, daß es diese Möglichkeiten gibt, hoffe, daß es wirklich primär um die Sache geht, unabhängig von Partei und Status. Statt die Bearbeiter zu beschimpfen, sind diese zu unterstützen. Es geht hier um mehr als Pomade. Das haben die Gegner dieses Forums eben nicht erkannt. Liegt es am IQ? Fehler und Blödsinn wären z.B. vor 16 Jahren mal mit besoffenem Kopf den Hitlergruß zelebriert zu haben. Das hier sind vorsätzliche Täuschungen und Verstöße eines (leider nur noch) Halbjuristen gegen Gesetze! Erstgenannter wurde aus langfristigem Arbeitsverhältnis für seinen Blödsinn, den er vor 16 Jahren berauscht im jugendlichen Alter begangen hatte, 2008 entlassen. Von Herrn Guttenberg persönlich! (s. Focus 9.12.2008) Letzterer nennt sich ehrlich, weil er die im Raum stehende vorsätzliche Täuschung und Gesetzesverstöße inklusive Verstöße gegen die Promotionsordnung als handwerkliche Fehler und Blödsinn abtut und macht weiter so. Jeder Normalbürger wäre mit sowas auf Hartz angewiesen.